User talk:Scourge the Dark Claw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the White Tiger page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Kay thanks! Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 05:18, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) congrats dude you are admin Oh thanks, now I see what you mean. I'll be back to edit over the week, I'm admin over at the Spider-Man wiki, its rough over there, if you wanna help create some pages, browse, and or help us with episode of Ultimate Spider-Man over there you are welcome to do so and vise versa. No fanon allowed though. BTW, this wiki is only about Ultimate Spider-Man, the TV 2012 series? Seems preeety and boring small then. I think you should captialize on the name of the wiki, and make this wiki all about the Ultimate Spider-Man universe aka Earth-1610 version of Spider-Man since this wiki isn't going to get much bigger if it is only about Ultimate Spider-Man (TV series) I mean, there is a wiki for all Marvel animated shows so I think this wiki should be turned into a real Ultimate Spider-Man wiki. Just my idea. Also, category pages should created for characters, male characters, female characters, heroes, voice actors, costumes, weapons, locations, and S.H.E.I.L.D agents. Finally, you ever thought about giving the badges snappy new names? No? Well, just think about it. Look at the badges at the Spider-Man maybe you might know what I'm talking about. Thanks again, and I'll be back over time. :-) Bighead910 03:56, July 16, 2012 (UTC) David Hanna Alright cool. I'll meet you on chat maybe 2day. aye thanks man you can helo me a few times here New Preview! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3M1J-9tBg0 RE: Thanks! No problem. This wiki has great potential. Also, I'm working on a background for the wiki, if you're interested. —MakeShift (talk · ) Venom I can't believe that I was the first to realize this but the wiki does not have a venom episode page. Considering we already have a Venom character page I am currently thinking of a solution Nevermind I found the page lol MARATHON! You know what we should do? Over the weekend we should go on an Ultimate Spiderman marathon and get these episode summarys done. With the two of us we will be done in no time Season 2 Hey webhead, I just watched the whole of season 1. I would do the plot, but I forgot to take notes. But based on what I remember season 2 will have the following *The lizard aka Doc Croc- After Doctor Conner's arm was crushed he will probably become the lizard by conducting experimentations on himself *New Goblin- Harry will probably find out Peter is Spider-man and seek out revenge by using oscorp tech and becoming the New Goblin *Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson Venom- The green goblin will take the venom sample he has and either inject it into Eddie Brock or Flash Thompson *Return of Scorpio and Zodiac- After finding out Max Fury was Scorpio, there is no doubt that he will come back to destroy sheild. *Return of Doctor Doom- Because Doctor Doom is simply too awesome to be left out *Doctor Octopus- May well try to control the green goblin *GREEN GOBLIN- Will be the main antagonist!? Hey man. Sorry I have not been on here. Editing over here at the Spider-Man wiki. Really been busy, and I don't have my own PC. Once again, sorry and I'll be editing here in and out when I see fit. Hey Scourge, over at the Spider-Man wiki, we are starting make episodes for the Ultimate Spider-Man television series, do you mind if we use/import your pages? And mod them so they don't seem the same on our site? BTW, sorry for the long absent from the site. Happy New Year, and I want to be editing here more but my old PC crashed and getting my own is taking a while. Sometime in March or April I should be able to at least edit more often. Don't worry, I am not dead, and I didn't forget about this wiki, and I saw the season 2 premire. Awesome. I probably won't be able to catch you on chat so yeah. See ya around. --[[User:Bighead910|'Bighead']] [[User Talk:Bighead910|'910']] 04:47, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Just making sure, it's cool that I add a bunch of stuff to White Tigers page right? I know some admins have strict rule where basically they want to do it themselves. i'm watching some eps now, and just adding what I can to her page. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 08:19, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Last I wrote you a msg it said i got a msg back, but I didn't see anything. Anyways i was wondering if it was cool if I added a 'gallery' link to the 'Character Template' Like how I did for the template Here --~ Lorisa! (talk) 02:42, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey no worries. It's better to vacation w/out electronics :) Also, you didn't clarify if you were ok with me adding a 'gallery' link to the character templates. (@ the bottom) I just don't want to flood character's pages with pictures. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 03:57, July 3, 2013 (UTC) write me when u'r on next, I want to ask you a couple questions --~ Lorisa! (talk) 22:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Just an FYI on the nav up top where you click on 'supporting characters'' and you click "May Parker" it needs to be fixed, b/c it always has to be re-directed after, so the link is wrong/broekn. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:28, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh thanks! Yeah, I've just gotten a lil OSD about this in the last week or so. Have fun w your family on Vacay! I just got from Disney w mine How WOuld you feel about a merger with http://thedailybugle.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Spider-Man_Animated_Series_Wiki ?? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 08:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mergr Hey! How would you feel about a merger w These guys We'd go over there, but we'd keep our name and status. You game? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 21:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Name correction One of the latest episodes, Ultimate Venom, is actually named as "Agent Venom". Could you please rename the page? Thanks in advance. (NewGenTV (talk) 10:36, June 19, 2014 (UTC)) New Ideas Hi Scourge the Dark Claw, M3 here. Listen I was watching the Ultimate Spider-Man episodes and I was thinking of something for show. We all know Spider-Man and the other characters. But lately, I was wondering if Peter Parker should ever have any romantic moments in the show. And Also, I've been thinking about the producers adding the old charcters from the comics? I was thinking maybe someone like Gwen Stacy or the Black Cat should make their appearance. Or maybe the Shocker or Kingpin. What do you think? Do you ever wonder what can have an improvement to The Ultimate Spider-Man show? M3 (talk) 19:08, June 28, 2014 (UTC)M3 Admin Please? Wandering If I''' could have admin'.' I am already an owner''' of a Skylanders wikia.' I'm ranked # 4' '''on the leader board. P.S. I like Spyro to. '''See my profile to see my wikia its a work in progress Iwould some help. Thanks Megaultra110 (talk) 22:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) International Links Hi, I create a german Ultimate Spider-Man Wikia and I just write interlanguage links in the pages of this wikia, but can you put this code de:UltimateSpiderMan_Wiki on the mainpage, so the main pages are linked togehter? Thanks! ''Cyanide3''''To Punish and Enslave!'' 06:16, August 20, 2014 (UTC)